


Lovely Day For A Chat

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha original character (Adam), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father Jason Todd, M/M, Protective Jason Todd, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Adam Thompson is a nice, polite boy. He's also an Alpha who is currently dating Omega Thomas Grayson-Todd.Who is Jason's son.You see Jason's problem with this?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302350
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Lovely Day For A Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for some interrogation between Jay and Adam!!
> 
> Might do a short with some interrogation between Dick and Adam which, though it won't be quite as...uh...death threaty, will still be firm and spooky.
> 
> Poor Adam.

“It’s a lovely day for a chat, isn’t it?”

Adam swallowed thickly, trying not to show any fear as Thomas’s father took a seat in front of him, a small on his face and a gun oh so casually sitting on the desk between them, the trigger easily within the Alpha’s reach.

Jesus fucking Christ.

“I-I suppose so,” Adam stammered. “Sir.”

“How old are you, Adam?” Jason asked, seemingly  _ very _ at ease in this nicely furnished office 

“Eighteen.”

“Eighteen,” Jason repeated. “Thomas is seventeen.”

Adam did not understand what the hell was happening. “Y-yeah?”

“That’s a little young, don’t you think? Could  _ technically _ be considered statutory rape.”

Adam one hundred percent understood what the hell was happening. “Well, uh, sir, we’re in New Jersey-” under his breath he added ‘I hope’ before going on. “And the legal age of consent is sixteen.”

“Really?” Jason both looked fascinated and as though he really couldn’t have given less of a shit. “Did you look that up just so you could fuck my son?”

“I love Thomas, Mr. Todd,” Adam said. “I would never do anything to hurt him.”

“You love him,” Jason repeated. “You’re a bit young to know what love is, aren’t you?”

Adam bit his lip. “Didn’t you love Mr. Grayson when you were younger than me?”

Jason stared blankly at him for a few moments before giving Adam a faux smile. “We’re here to talk about you and your intentions with my son, Adam. Not me.”

“Sorry sir.”

“Thomas is just a pup, Adam, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I-if it would make you happy, then yes.”

Jason tilted his head to the side. “What’s your personal opinion?”

Adam paled. “Well...sir...I-I think...I think in the eyes of their parents, everyone is a pup but there comes a time when-when everyone out-outgrows their childhood and starts...uh…”

“Have sex?” Jason supplied.

Adam winced. “Starts-”

“Having sex.” Jason’s tone of voice left no room for argument.

_ I’m going to die here.  _ Adam thought deliriously. “You’re very scary, Mr. Todd.”

“Thank you. Now, Adam. Can you tell me about the night you and Thomas had sex?”

Adam really did not want to. “We were at my place, alone,” he began cautiously, too afraid to give a lot of detail but too afraid to leave anything out. “And, uh, we were making out on my bed.”

“Was the door closed?”

“I never close my door, sir.”

Jason hummed, gesturing towards Adam as he sat back and crossed one leg over the other.

“Continue?”

Adam would have prefered to die, thank you very mich. “We kinda broke apart and Thomas tugged his shirt down cause...cause we were both aroused and...and…”

“And then you had sex.”

“And then he wanted to go further,” Adam corrected meekly, surprised by the surprise in jason’s teal eyes. “B-but I said maybe we shouldn’t, you know? I suggested us both going to the bathroom to get off in private. He said...he said his parents would kill him if he had sex before he was mated.”

“Not him,” Jason said. “Definitely you.” he placed his hand oh so casually on the desk next to the gun. “Continue.”

“I agreed, you know, I love him and I don’t want to push him.” Adam swallowed thickly. His mouth was dry. “But he said...he said his parents had sex when they were younger than we are so...so why shouldn’t we?”

“And then you had sex.” Jason didn’t look angry or upset. He just looked...thoughtful. Guilty, sort of. “And I didn’t hurt him. I-I didn’t try to, anyway.”

“Had you ever had sex before?” Jason didn’t sound as angry or arrogant anymore.

“No sir.”

“You didn’t use protection though.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jason pressed his lips together before uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, clasping his hands together on the desk.

“You love Thomas.”

“I do, sir.”

“And you want the pup in his belly?”

“I have dreamed of having a family with him for a long time.”

“You won’t do anything stupid?” Jason asked, eyes swimming with an emotion Adam didn’t think he could name. “You won’t run, try to leave, get yourself hurt-”

“Never.”

Jason sucked in a soft breath, closing his eyes and letting it out long and slow. “Thomas is my oldest,” he began slowly, not looking at Adam. “And, we’re almost certain, our only Omega.” he looked up at Adam. “You’re right, I loved Dick when I was younger than you are. But I was stupid and I left him. I broke his heart and I’ve done it a thousand times since then. It’s a miracle he’s still with me.” he pressed his lips together before standing and bracing his hands on the desk.

“I need you to promise me something, Adam.”

“Anything, sir.”

Jason leaned forward, eyes turning a brilliant shade of green that had Adam freezing, unable to move through the terror.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ do anything to hurt my son,” the older Alpha snarled. “Or I’ll make you wish you’d never met him. Understood?”

Adam, trembling like a leaf, nodded vigorously. “You have my word, sir, I swear!”

“Good,” Jason said pleasantly, eyes turning back to teal as he leaned back. “Now let’s get you home.”

Adam nodded, standing shakily and watching as Jason picked up the gun and carelessly shoved it in the desk drawer, coming around to wrap an arm around Adam’s shoulders as he led him out of the office and into a large warehouse.

“We-we’re still in New Jersey, right sir?” Adam asked as they got into the car.

“Eh,” Jason replied, as though he hadn’t just interrogated the living shit out of Adam. “About an hour outside of it.” he grinned. “Buckle up kid. I like to speed and Dick hates it.”

…………………………

“You look like shit,” Thomas commented the next day, the two of them laying together on Thomas’s bed, both of their hands on Thomas’s belly though they knew it would be a long time before they could feel the pup inside.

“Thanks,” Adam mumbled.

“What happened?” Thomas asked, grinning. “My Papa give you a hard time.”

Adam stared. “You  _ knew _ he was going to kidnap me!?” he demanded.

“It wasn’t kidnapping,” Thomas said with a shrug. “I knew where you were and Papa wouldn’t have seriously hurt you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Adam mumbled, still shell-shocked at the news. “He’s...your father is a terrifying man.”

Thomas smiled, reaching up to place a hand on Adam’s cheek, pecking the other on the lips.

“I can’t wait until you find out why.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
